mythworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Creon
This article is about the mythological ruler of Thebes. For other uses, see Creon (disambiguation). Creon (Attic Greek: Κρέων - Kreōn, meaning "ruler") is a figure in Greek mythology best known as the ruler of Thebes in the legend of Oedipus. He had three children: Megareus, Menoeceus, and Haemon with his wife, Eurydice. Creon and his sister, Jocasta, were descendants of Cadmus and of the Spartoi. In Sophocles Creon figures prominently in the plays Oedipus the King and Antigone written by Sophocles. ''Oedipus the King'' In Oedipus the King, Creon is a relative of Oedipus. Laius, a previous king of Thebes, had given the rule to Creon while he went to consult the oracle at Delphi. During Laius's absence, the Sphinx came to Thebes. When word came of Laius's death, Creon offered the throne of Thebes as well as the hand of his sister (and Laius' widow) Jocasta, to anyone who could free the city from the Sphinx. Oedipus answered the Sphinx's riddle and married Jocasta, unaware that she was his mother. Over the course of the play, as Oedipus comes closer to discovering the truth about Jocasta, Creon plays a constant role close to him. When Oedipus summons Teiresias to tell him what is plaguing the city and Teiresias tells him that he is the problem, Oedipus accuses Creon of conspiring against him. Creon argues that he does not want to rule and would therefore have no incentive to overthrow Oedipus. However, when the truth is revealed about Jocasta and Oedipus requests to be exiled, it is Creon who grants his wish and takes the throne in his stead. ''Antigone'' In Antigone, Creon is the ruler of Thebes. Oedipus's sons, Eteocles and Polynices, had shared the rule jointly until they quarreled, and Eteocles expelled his brother. In Sophocles' account, the two brothers agreed to alternate rule each year, but Eteocles decided not to share power with his brother after his tenure was expired. Polynices gathered an army and attacked the city of Thebes in a conflict called the Seven Against Thebes. The Thebans won the war, but both sons of Oedipus were killed, leaving Creon as ruler once more, serving as regent for Laodamas, the son of Eteocles. Creon gives Eteocles a full and honorable burial, but orders (under penalty of death) that Polynices' corpse be left to rot on the battlefield as punishment for his treason. This (the state of non-burial) was considered a frightening and terrible prospect in the culture of ancient Greece. Antigone, the daughter of Oedipus and Jocasta, who is betrothed to Creon's son, Haemon, defies him by burying her brother, and is condemned to be entombed alive as punishment. Creon finally relents after advice from the chorus leader. However, when Creon arrives at the tomb where she was to be interred, Antigone has already hanged herself rather than be buried alive. His son, Haemon, threatens him and tries to kill him but ends up taking his own life. When Creon's wife, Eurydice, is informed of Haemon's death she takes her own life out of grief and with her last breath curses Creon.(Antigone, line 1269) In Creon's old age, a descendant of an earlier king of Thebes named Lycus invades Thebes and, after killing Creon, takes the crown. So Creon finishes having lost everything including his sons. Character traits Creon is pitted against Antigone who holds up the will of the gods and the honor of her family above all else, and thus he appears to be against these values. His behavior, however, suggests otherwise. He aggressively preaches the concept of family honor to his son, Haemon. Creon also believes that his decrees are consistent with the will of the gods and with the best interests of the people, whether true or not. When a legitimate argument is raised against his course of action by Tiresias, he is in fact completely open to changing course, even before he learns of the deaths of his family members.MacKay, L.A. "Antigone, Coriolanus, and Hegel". Transactions and Proceedings of the American Philological Association, Vol. 93. (1962), p. 167. (Stable URL) Discrepancies The Creon of Oedipus the King is in some ways different and in some ways similar to the Creon of Antigone. In Oedipus the King, he appears to favor the will of the gods above decrees of state. Even when Oedipus says that once dethroned he must be exiled, Creon waits for the approval of the gods to carry out the order once he has been crowned king. Some explanation for these discrepancies in personality may be drawn from his characterization in the third of the Oedipus plays by Sophocles, Oedipus at Colonus. Here, Creon takes on another persona: that of the "hard-faced politician."Sophocles. Oedipus at Colonus. Murray, Gilbert, ed. New York: Oxford University Press, 1948. He is reasonable and modest, staying calm and maintaining his dignity when condemned by Theseus. He is a "colorless figure" beyond his official position, which suggests that his differing personality traits in the books are because he is a flexible figure whom poets can characterize as they please.Sophocles. Oedipus at Colonus. Murray, Gilbert, ed. New York: Oxford University Press, 1948. There is also a major plot discrepancy between the two plays concerning Creon's ascent to the throne. At the end of Oedipus the King, Creon takes the throne directly from Oedipus. Antigone, however, implies that Eteocles and Polynices had been given shared rule following Oedipus' excommunication, that Eteocles had taken control, and that only afterwards did Creon rule. The chart below depicts Creon ruling twice within the time period of this discrepancy—once immediately after Oedipus and once again after Eteocles. This succession explains how the two plays can be seen as consistent. Other representations Creon is also featured in Euripides's Phoenician Women. but not in Medea - the latter had a different Creon. References Category:Greek mythology Category:Theban kings Category:Ancient Greeks Category:Mythological kings ca:Creont (fill de Meneci) cs:Kreón da:Kreon de:Kreon (König von Theben) el:Κρέοντας es:Creonte fa:کرئون (پادشاه تب) fr:Créon (Thèbes) id:Kreon it:Creonte ka:კრეონტი nl:Creon (van Thebe) ja:クレオーン pl:Kreon (syn Menojkeusa) pt:Creonte ru:Креонт (царь Фив) sv:Kreon uk:Креонт